Along Came a spider
by strider17
Summary: Casey and Derek can't agree on anything, when casey shows a talent with sports Derek thinks it'a all a fluke, is he jelouse of Caseys sucsess? Dasey R&R please! rated M for future chapters.


Along Came a Spider

Ok so I'm not a new writer or anything this will just be my first LWD fic. The idea kinda just popped up into my head, they tend to do that damn idea's lol.

Casey stood in the shower, letting the hot water run over her body, sighing as the water ran down her neck she picked up a shampoo bottle and started to wash he hair. Finals were coming to an end and Casey could finally have some time to just relax of course relaxing in this house was never easy.

"Casey come on you can't be that dirty get out or I'm coming in"

"Sorry Derek but I was in here first, it's a Saturday and I'm gonna have a nice hot shower so screw off!"

"I mean it Case, you got five seconds to turn that water off or I'm coming in"

"Oh so you want to come in do you?"

"Yes so get out"

"Ok give me a sec"

Casey turned off the water grabbing one of Marti's buckets, Casey filled it with freezing cold water opening the door just a little she looked out to see Derek standing there waiting.

"So you really want to get in the shower?"

"Yes now move"

"Sure I'll move"

Casey looked at Derek and threw the bucket of water straight at his head Derek didn't even see it coming; he fell back into the far wall to see Casey walking past him.

"Maybe next time you'll just be patient and let me relax in stead of stressing me out"

Derek just stared at her not knowing what to say, so he just sat there and scowled.

Casey was down stairs watching a soccer game when Derek Came bounding down the stairs trying to snatch the remote, Casey just moved her hand away from him.

"Touch this remote and your fingers are going to be broken. This is a very important game, if you do not let me watch it I will not be responsible for what I may do to you"

"You are threatening me?"

"Yes Derek I mean it, I let you watch all the hockey game's you want now my soccer game is finally on and I want to watch it so please just let me finish it it's almost over anyway"

"Fine what ever I guess I'll just watch it with you"

Derek was silent a moment.

"So what team is this anyway?"

"Germany this is the world cup there playing Argentina"

"Cool so who are you cheering for?"

"Germany"

"Eww I think I'm gonna cheer for..."

"Derek talk at a commercial"

"**Podolski coming up the corner of the field going for a shot! And Maradona takes the ball Maradona passes to Zanetti, Zanetti to and Odonkor steals it man look at him run. Odonkor to Ballack, Klose, Podolski with a shot scores! And the first goal will go to Germany here in Dortmund, and just look at the crowed as you can see the replay of Podolski's beautiful shot"**

Casey jumped up when Podolski scored.

"Yes finally"

"Pfft that wasn't no great shot I don't know what that guy is talking about"

"Derek what are you talking about he took that shot form the right side of the field with his left foot didn't you that curve that shot was awesome"

"What ever Argentina will win it"

"Uh huh yea ok I highly doubt that"

Casey and Derek watched the game and by the end they were yelling not at each other but at the T.V. Argentina had scored and the game was now tied, it was down to a shoot out so far it was one for one, all the other shots had been saved by both goalies. It was down to Germany's last shot; Miroslav Klose was the lucky one to take it.

Casey stood up hands on her head.

"Please get it please, please get it in"

All the while Derek is hoping that he will miss the shot if he gets it in Argentina is out of the world cup.

"Miss it Please, please miss it"

"**If Germany can get this in then they are on there way to meet Poland in there next match in Dortmund. And Klose number 11 is taking the shot for Germany; here's Klose with a beautiful shot……it's in! Miroslav Klose of Germany has beaten Leonardo Franco of Argentina! And Germany will meet Poland in there next match which will be on Thursday, what a game here and the crowed is ecstatic"**

"Yeah, ha, ha yes they did it"

"So what shoot out are you kidding me that was fixed, pity goal"

"Pity goal? Derek you're just mad cause your team lost and mine won, Germany's gonna go to the world cup and win it"

They were stopped by the sound of horns beeping Casey opened the front door to see people driving around with big German flags cheering.

"Ha" Casey said shutting the door "Looks like I'm not the only one who wanted them to win"

"Hey Case you know what I just realized I don't care"

"What ever anyway I need to go get ready"

"For?"

"My soccer game were playing in Ajax and you have to drive me remember"

"Yes I remember well go get ready then I'm only gonna wait so long"

Casey ran upstairs to get her uniform on getting out her green jersey she ran into the bath room to change. Ten minutes later Casey came down the stairs in her uniform with her adidas bag in hand.

"Ok Derek let's go I don't wanna be late"

"Why you're nothing special, I don't know how you got on an AAA rep team anyway"

"Maybe because I'm good"

"Yeah ok"

Casey and Derek drove to Ajax to where Casey would be playing her game, two hours later Casey was walking back the car. There team had won 3-1 Casey Scoring two and Assisting on the last one. Before Casey could leave however her coach called her over.

"Casey"

"Yeah Coach"

"You played an awesome game today I was wondering if you were interested in taking Kissy's place as captain"

"Me? Really you want me to be captain?"

"Yup your probably the best player here, you know you could probably get into York just for your soccer they have an awesome team over there"

"Wow thanks"

"No problem"

Casey's Coach reached into a bag and pulled out a green and white arm band that had a C on it.

"Here you go Case"

Casey took the band and put it on her arm, she waved good bye to her coach and walked over the Derek's car.

"Yo what's on your arm?"

"An arm band"

"I can see that, why are you wearing it what's it for?

"My coach just appointed me as Captain, I am now captain of the Toronto St. Pats"

"Wow he must not see how bad you are"

"You know what Derek I don't know why you have to be so mean all the time I don't tell you that you're a bad hockey player or that you can't shoot the puck or anything like that"

"That's because I am the best hockey player on my team"

"Then how come your not Captain of your team or assistant captain even, Sam got that job if you're so good how come you didn't"

"Because my coach hates me"

"Well fine but why do you have to say that I'm so bad you've never even played soccer"

"If I did I'd be better then you"

"Fine when we get home you can face me and we'll see just how good you are"

"Fine"

Derek sat quietly driving the rest of the way home, once they got home Casey dropped her bag and walked back out side getting her soccer ball.

"Ok Derek come on first to five wins were playing hog your gonna have to play all the positions and…"

"Case I know how to play hog, now come on I want to whoop your butt so I can go eat"

"Oh we'll see about that"

"Ok Case I'm gonna let you have the ball since you're a girl"

"Nope Derek you are gonna get it first, you think you so much better then me so it should be easy to get past me"

"Fine your funeral"

Derek set the ball down and started to walk slowly towards Casey he had never really played soccer but he figured Casey sucked so he shouldn't have any trouble. However he was in for a rude awakening.

Casey saw Derek and knew exactly what he was going to do he was going to try and fake her, Casey snapped into action running up to Derek, Derek saw her coming and tried to avoid her but he was way to slow. Casey got the ball and started toward Derek's net feeling kinda bad for him she waited for him. Derek Came running up trying to get the ball, Casey just deked him pulling out every move she had. Derek was lost he tried to get the ball and ended up falling down and Casey scored, running back over to where he fell she gave him the ball.

"Ok Derek Try again"

Still on the ground Derek Grabbed Casey's arm and pulled her down with him.

"Derek what are you"

Derek looked at Casey not knowing why he was thinking the way he was, he grabbed Casey and kissed her hard.

Casey immediately responded.

In one quick moment Casey was now feeling something she had never felt before. With out even realising it she wrapped her arms around Derek's neck moaning his name.

"Mmmm Derek"

Ok so what do ya think good, bad? Lol I hope you enjoy it. Now go and hit the review button come on you know you wanna.


End file.
